En busca del Corazón
by AyaneChin
Summary: Se dice que en la secundaria Raimon se encuentra un gran poder llamado inocencia con la forma de un corazón,el conde lo quiere encontrar para destruir al mundo pero los exorcistas trataran de detenerlo,lograran detenerlo?los y las exorcistas podrán cumplir su misión sin romper alguna de las leyes?,si quieren saber mas,sean bienvenido todos


Hola a todos!,soy nueva por aquí así que espero llevarme bien con ustedes :),espero que les guste este fic que esta basado en d gray man si conocen el anime si que seremos buenas amiga :D por que aparte de IEGO a este anime también lo adoro,sin mas que escribir las o los dejo leyendo ~

* * *

**En estos tiempos que todos piensas que esos seres malvados como los demonios llamados "akuma" son solo leyendas que quedaron en el pasado pero la realidad es otra,hay un hombre o mejor dicho un demonio que lo llaman el conde milenario,ese hombre ofrece aquellos humanos que han perdido a un ser querido y se han hundido en la tristeza que los puede resucitar a ese ser querido con solo que este lo llamen,pero es una mentira ya que el humano al llamar el nombre de ese ser querido muerto,su alma se mete en un tipo de robot o mejor dicho un mecanismos y asesina al humano que lo llamo para meterse en su cuerpo y ser un akuma,los akumas son como armas o mejor dicho juguetes del conde,el akuma empieza desde el primer nivel donde solo tiene ganas de matar y no tiene razón alguna por es decir que es una bestia sedienta de sangre,el segundo ya el akuma tiene voluntad propia por ello ya sabe lo que hace aunque igual sigue matando y así siguen subiendo de nivel cuando mas van matando, pero existen personas llamadas exorcistas que tiene un poder especial que les es dado o nacido con ello llamado "inocencia" que especialmente para derrotar a los akuma y evitar la destrucción del mundo que se avecina con el resucitar del conde del milenario y la familia Noé por ello se creo la orden oscura,hay leyes muy importantes de los exorcistas que no le es permitido tener ningún lazo con los seres humanos normales ni mucho menos enamorarse por ello estos viven en las sombras como si nunca hubieran nacido pero eso cambiara ...  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:La primera misión **

**En japón,por los montes de Tokio **

**-maldición por donde mierda nos esta mandando el maestro -gritaba un chico de cabello plateado con una pañoleta roja,ojos morados,piel clara,tenía puesto un saco largo negro junto con guantes sin dedos ( Zion,15años)**

**-ya cállate que me irritas! -grito una chica de cabello rojo oscuro con dos coletas altas,ojos color kaki,piel morena y tenía puesto un saco negro (Arietta,16años)**

**-vamos no peleen y apurémonos que nos deben estar esperando -dijo sonriendo una chica ****cabello ondulado bicolor rosa con las puntas moradas que le llegan hasta las rodillas,su ojo derecho es rojo y el izquierdo verde agua,piel clara blanca y estatura baja,usa un saco negro (Alma,15años)**

**-pero es que no te das cuenta estamos perdidos !-se quejo zion para que alma ría **

**-Zion no estamos perdidos,mira allá -dijo señalando a una especie de puerta que tenía la insignia de los exorcistas**

**-y quien tiene la carta? -pregunto arietta cruzando los brazos para que Zion y Alma soltaran un eh?**

**-eh?el maestro no te dio la carta a ti? -dijeron a la vez para que arietta se ponga blanca como un papel**

**-a mi no me dio nada! -grito furiosa**

**-creo que no dio nada a nadie entonces -dijo alma resbalando le una gota en la cabeza riendo **

**-claro que a nadie le a dado la carta ya que el desgraciado nos durmió a los tres -dijo zion para que al su alrededor le saliera fuego y una de sus manos hiciera un puño **

**-ya tranquilos todos lo mejor va ser es que nos presentemos como los estudiantes de Orion seguro que nos dejaran pasar -dijo alma **

**-bueno no perdemos nada con intentarlo -dijo arietta**

**-CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS-**

**-todo es tu culpa alma!-dijo zion siendo perseguido por una joven de cabello marrón lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombre,sus ojos eran azules y piel clara que lo atacaba con un martillo que se hacia grande cada vez que lo trataba de ****golpear**

**-no queda otra opción,inocencia activada -dijo arietta para que luego de una de las pulseras que tenia se volvieran en guantes con una insignia verde que parecían unas cruces,después agarro a la chica de la muñeca para lanzar la al suelo causando que la chica tosiera sangre y el suelo se rompa**

**-hya! Te has pasado arie chan! -dijo alma que estaba escondida entra los árboles para salir y correr donde la chica -te encuentras bien ? -le pregunto preocupada para que la chica la viera mal **

**-no necesito la compasión de una cobarde -dijo para rápidamente parase y alejarse para que de nuevo su martillo que se había achicado vuelva a ser grande y apunto de golpear a alma pero ...**

**-hasta aquí saeko chin,yop!soy el supervisor de la parte de Asia,Arata Takashima un gusto conocerlos -dijo riendo un hombre de unos 20 años por lo menos,su cabello era marrón oscuro,ojos verdes y piel clara que estaba parado al lado del portón -son los discípulos del general Orion,verdad? -pregunto**

**-hai... -dijeron los tres a la vez**

**-bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar quisiera decir eso pero lo mas importante es la misión que le voy a mandar en estos momentos,desde el este momentos,tu -señala a alma-serás Kozato Ayane y la otra chica será Sono Atsuko y el que sobra será Kozato Hibiki tu supuesto primo**

**-como que el que "sobra" -dijo echo una furia "hibiki" pero fue sujetado por "Ayane" -y como se atreve a cambiarnos los nombres!**

**-la misión consiste en infiltrase en una secundaria llamada Raimon,hay al parecer los buscadores han descubierto que quizás se encuentre la inocencia "el corazón",así que por ello se llamaran como les puesto y si lo encontran rápidamente lo traen al cuartel para así estar un paso delante del conde wuajajaj -dijo lo ultimo para reír ****malévola mente**

**-me a ignorado el muy ... -dijo hibiki pero "Atsuko" le golpeo en la barriga dejándolo dormido para cargarlo en su hombro como si fuera un bulto causando que Arata y saeko se les resbala una gota en la cabeza y Ayane sonría nerviosa**

**-bueno chicos tenga buena suerte por cierto tomen,ahí se encuentra la dirección de su hogar donde se encontraran con una buscadora de nombre Nagisa,espero que les vaya bien -dijo dándole una maleta para que la atrape Ayane,después de eso Arata y saeko entraron cerrándole la puerta **

**-has entendido algo arie chan ? -pregunto desconcertada por lo sucedido Ayane a Atsuko para recibir un no**

**-para nada pero creo que hemos empezado bien,vamos alma que de seguro la buscadora no explicara las cosas mejor -dijo para dar la media vuelta y caminar**

**-claro empecemos nuestra misión -dijo sonriente Ayane para seguirla**

* * *

**-creo que me hubieras mandado a mi ni san,son principiantes -dijo saeko siguiendo a Arata que sonreía **

**-no te preocupes hermanita todo va estar bien,son estudiantes del gran Orion después de todo -dijo**

**-pero aparte le has puesto sus verdaderos no... -iba terminar pero Arata se volteo y le sonrió ara luego ir por otro camino -que estarás planeado ni san...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3,si quieren participar le dejo una ficha

Nombre: (como la conocen como exorcista es decir otro nombre)

Nombre y Apellido real:

Edad:(entre 15 a 17)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Tipo de exorcistas:( hay dos: el de parásito es el cual la inocencia se encuentra en su cuerpo y el de equipamiento es el cual necesita un arma)

Tipo parásito:(si escogen el tipo parásito pueden por ejemplo nacer con un brazo que se vuelva en un arma)

Tipo equipamiento:(si escogen este tipo pues por ejemplo un anillo se puede transformar en un cuchio o algo por el estilo)

Quien es su maestro:esta

-Sara Lotto,mujer,es muy Estricta y renegona

-Daniel,hombre,amable y cariñoso

-Yuu Murakami,hombre,serio y peligroso

Historia:(de como se hicieron exorcistas y descubrieron su inocencia)

Pareja:(menos Shindou, taiyo y aoi)

Extra:(lo que ustedes quieran)

Si no entendieron bien me avisan por MP,espero que le haya gustado ,bye bye ~


End file.
